Unable to stay, Unwilling to leave
by Sevi Snape
Summary: The title says it all, Hermione needs to leave even if its reluctantly


I Will Always Love You

Hermione looked at the suitcase, it was full now, stuffed to the brim with clothes, toiletries, and any other thing she could think of. The grey plastic was dull, almost depressing, making her feel sad just looking at it. 

The sound of someone coming up the stairs was quite unwelcome, but not surprising. She hadn't wanted him to come back, not now, but, she sighed, it seemed to be inevitable. 

As he came through the door she turned her head away, not trusting herself to just not run into his arms. She felt, rather than heard, his sharp intake of breath, it ran through her, making her feel wretched. 

'Hermione, what-what are you doing?'

His voice caused her breath to hitch in her throat, he sounded so betrayed that she couldn't look at him, couldn't even respond to his question. She saw him move out of the corner of her eye, and she looked up, watching him look towards the suitcase, conflicting emotions running over his face, anger, sadness, rejection, it was a strange sight to see the small flashes. 

The…smile on his face when he walked in replaced with a surprised, and unhappy gaze into the suitcase. She looked away again. She felt his hand on her shoulder, and turned around to him, keeping her face down, not looking at him, at the moment it was more then she could bear. 

'I-why are you-what did I…' 

It was a bundle of questions, running into one long, jerky sentence. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, unsure of where to begin, or, indeed, what to say.

'Please Hermione, what is it, is it me, what have I done?'

She knew that he would think it was him, when he had done nothing, he was always understanding, always a gentleman, always kind, loving, passionate…perfect. She had known that this would be hard, but it was for him, all for him.

She felt his hands cup her face softly, bringing her to look into his eyes, his eyes, they pulled her in, they were so…intense, so dark, so mysterious, and so…wonderful.

'Please love, what is it?'

She reached up to his hands, stroking them, feeling every ridge, every line, every bump, memorizing them, trying to preserve them in her mind.

'Its not you Sev-its-its…'

His hands were stroking her face now, trying to coax an answer out of her.

'What, what is it, I'll change it, I'll do it, I'll-whatever it!'

That nearly got a laugh out of her, nearly, but, at that very moment she just wanted to cry, the warmth from his hands, and his words, were making her curse the very idea of leaving. 

She maneuvered out of his hands and went over to the suitcase, transfigured it into a purse and slipped it inside of her robes. She was nearly out of the room when she began thinking about him again, about how much she loved him, and he her. 

Hermione made her way downstairs and opened the door, it was raining outside, the raindrops made a pattering sound as they arrived on the stone. She felt herself being pulled around by strong arms and was suddenly leaning into him, breathing heavily. 

Didn't he know how hard this already is, she thought. 

His lips were just barely touching hers, and already she wanted him, but before she could think anything else his lips were slowly coming into contact with hers. 

It was a tender kiss, full of love and affection, and she closed her eyes, wanting to never leave him for one second, but knowing that she had to, for his sake. 

He broke the kiss first, and moved his head back, pleading showing in his eyes. She shook her head slightly, a tear coming from her eye, it made her way down her face until he lifted his hand and brushed it away.

'I love you Hermione, please, please don't leave.'

She thought she was going to die, there was such raw emotion in that voice that she did not doubt his words. She turned around and leant against the doorframe with one hand. 

'If I should stay, I would only be in your way.'

He moved forwards, and raised his voice.

'No, you won't, you never have, why would you now?'

She walked into the rain and felt it patter harmlessly off her skin, the streetlights were out and there was only the glow of the moon to see by.

'Please love, I-I can't live without you, I love you, I love you so much, when I wake each morning I just want to hold you in my arms and never let you go, I don't know why you think you'll be in my way.'

Hermione couldn't believe it, she had never heard him say anything like that, but she couldn't just stay with him now.

'I love you Hermione, I love you.' He whispered, barely audible through the noise of the rain, but it was definitely there.

'And I-I will always love you Severus, always.' She walked forwards.

And left Severus Snape kneeling in the rain.

If I should stay, I would only be in your way, 

So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you every step of the way, 

And I will always love you, I will always love you, 

My darling you, bittersweet memories, 

That is all I'm taking with me, so goodbye, 

Please don't cry, we both know I'm not what you, you need, 

And I will always love you, I will always love you, 

I hope life treats you kind, and I hope you have all you dreamed of, 

And I wish you joy and happiness, but above all things I wish you love, 

And I will always love you, I will always love you, 

I will always love you, I will always love you, 

I will always love you, I, I will always love you, you, 

Darling I love you, I'll always, 

I'll always love you


End file.
